Neon Genesis Evangelion : NEXT
by Child of the Dark
Summary: my own little NGE that continues after the last ep.
1. NGE: 1 NEW BEGINING

NOTE : I have only seen the dubbed version of Neon Genesis Evangelion that aired on cartoon network so I haven't added the -san,-chan and other Japanese frequencies that most fanics have. Also if you want to know more information about the added characters that are my own creations please see my website at http://www.angelfire.com/rebellion/immortal_rose46  
  
Thanks allot - Child of the Dark NEON GENESIS EVANGELION : NEXT ~ EPISODE 1 - BEGINING ~  
  
At Nerv head quarters Misato Katsuragi stood holding a red folder with the Nerv logo in black print on it. "Where is he? or she? whatever the sixth child is. hopefully not an angel" Misato thought. swoosh a door slid open behind Misato. 'Ummm. . . . excuse me, could you tell me where a Miss Misato Katsuragi might be?' a female voice said.Misato spun around to see a young girl with wavy dark brown hair tied up with a red hair tie, brown eyes and wearing a white T-shirt under a pink dress with a blue sash . Misato walked up to the girl ' I am Major Misato Katsuragi, I presume you are the sixth child?' she said. The girl looked at Misato and blushed out of embarrassment and quickly put away the piece of paper with directions on it into her dress pocket. ' Yes ma'am, I'm the sixth child. My name's Mika . . . . I meant Kiroji , Mika at company' The girl said and blushed again and put her right hand behind her head. Misato took a few steps towards Mika and bent down and grabbed her shoulders. 'Mika. . .tell me. . . ARE YOU AN ANGEL ?? ?' Misato said shaking Mika. Mika was confused but still answered the strange woman who had just shaken her. ' no . . no I don't think so but. . my daddy says I'm a little angel .' Misato breathed a sigh of relief. ' if that's the only angel you are then good. .' Misato gave a warm friendly smile.  
  
'Mien Gott ! how long does it take for the sixth child to get here ?? I hope that the sixth child is reeally cute! Since Kaji hasn't been around for a while I've decided to open my doors to other people but they have to be up to Kaji's standards. ARE YOU LISTNING SHINJI ?' Asuka said in the Magi central room with Shinji and Rei. Shinji looked up at Asuka from his daze at the floor. 'Yes. . yes . I'm listening Asuka' Shinji said smiling. Asuka walked up to Shinji close enough that he could hear her breathing. 'Well then . .what did I say ? Mr. Smart - ass?' Shinji smiled as he told Asuka every thing that she had just said. Asuka just gave a vexed look at him and turned away with her hands on her hips and head held high. Swoosh the door slid open and out stepped Misato and a new person , Mika Kiroji. 'Is that the sixth child Misato?' Shinji said looking at Mika. 'Yes Shinji, everybody I would like to introduce the sixth child . This is Mika Kiroji designated pilot of Evangelion unit 6' Mika smiled and blushed. ' umm . . hello ev. .everybody' Mika said quietly almost as soft as Rei speaks. Rei just stared at the girl with wide eyes wondering why this new child speaks so quietly.  
  
At school the next day all the boys would talk about was Mika. Asuka sighed as she sat down at her school desk 'When I arrived all they would talk about was ME ! and now SHE comes along and steals my spotlight. Well . . I think I'm going to change all that' Asuka said with her head in her hands leaning on the desk.  
  
'So your the most popular girl here?' Mika questioned Asuka 'Yep, that's what I said didn't I? and it is an honor to be even talking to me' Asuka said. Mika looked at Rei sitting quietly at the other end of the bench that she was sitting on at lunch time. ' What about her?' Mika asked Asuka pointing at Rei. 'HER? She's a loser. Don't even think about talking to HER she'll just put you down with her' Asuka said giving the unnoticed Rei a disgusted look. 'Oh well umm . . could I hang around you miss Asuka?' Mika said shyly. 'Of course you can! Come on I'll show you my other friend' Asuka said happily and lead Mika away from the bench and Rei to another part of the school with every person following her and Mika . Just like they used to do when she first arrived.  
  
"why do we need another pilot when all the Angels have been killed?" Rei thought to herself and closed her little black book and walked away. 


	2. NGE : 2 NEW CHANGES

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION : NEXT ~ EPISODE 2 - NEW CHANGES ~  
  
'Clean up this mess Shinji ! Mika's moving in with us tomorrow and I don't want this crap when she gets here ! GOT IT ?!?' Asuka roared to Shinji while eating dinner. 'but where's Mika right now?' Shinji calmly asked eating another bite of Misato's horrible mouth burning curry. 'hey . .yeah its dark out so where is she? Misato do you know where Mika is staying at tonight?' Asuka called out to Misato in the kitchen. 'huh ? oh Mika's over at Ritsuko's place for tonight' Misato called out back to Asuka. "Lucky . . she doesn't have to put up with this curry" Asuka and Shinji both thought and sighed. 'Miss Dr. Ristuko I mean. . miss Akagi I meant . . Dr . Ritsuko . . i really mean Miss Ritsuko . . I mean . .' Mika stammered blushing at Ritsuko's Apartment. Ristuko sipped her coffee and said ' Mika your scared aren't you ?' Mika just stared at Ritsuko. ' about tomorrow? Your moving in with Misato and the two other Eva Pilots plus you have your first Eva synchronization test ' Mika smiled a weak smile 'oh that yea. . I'm . . umm very nervous about it. .' 'so what do you think of the other Eva pilots?' 'umm . . i don't know I've only met Miss Asuka. . .wasn't there umm . . five pilots before? Not three?' 'yes one is currently in recovery and the other was destroyed' 'destroyed?' 'Yes the fifth child was an Angel , Kaworu Nagisa' 'oh . . umm. .' 'you should try and interact with Shinji i think you'll like him , he's quite like you. Goodnight Mika ' Ritsuko stood up and walked to her room. 'Goodnight miss. .err. . Dr. Akagi . .' Mika smiled and watched Ritsuko walk over to her bedroom and close the door. 'hmm. . Shinji Ikari, Gendo Ikari's son, the third child. . . hmm. . . .I don't know him, maybe I should meet him. I should meet new people.i should be friendly just like father was' Mika said very quietly staring at her hands. The next day at school as Mika was walking into class Asuka called her over 'HEY MIKA !'Mika quickly responded 'Asuka . Where is Shinji Ikari?' Asuka was stunned 'Why do you want to talk to HIM?' her look changed to an annoyed one ' I mean if your looking for a date he's taken by wondergirl' 'Do YOU want him?' Mika asked smiling a cute smile. Asuka blushed a red almost as red as her hair 'WHAT ?!?? ME WANT HIM?!?? NO WAY !?? HE'S NOT FOR MY STANDARDS !' 'What are your standards Miss Asuka?' Mika questioned 'My Standards are for somebody who must be just like Kaji. . .of course you wouldn't know who that is though he's name is Kaji and he works for Nerv he has brown hair and a . .' Mika cut off Asuka's Dreaming of Kaji by saying ' a cute stubble?' Asuka was shocked. 'How did you know he has a stubble?' she said leaning forward towards Mika. Mika started to giggle. 'Kaji is my Daddy' Asuka was stunned and walked out to the girls bathroom. 'Mika. . .Kaji. . . . family . . I hate it' Asuka said washing her face with water in the girl's bathroom. Back in the class room Mika walked up to Shinji and Kensuke sitting on their desks. 'Umm. . . excuse me. . .Kensuke but. . .co. . could . . you tell . . me .. umm . where I .. might . . will. . .find. . Shinji Ikari?' Mika stammered. 'Shinji? This is Shinji right here' Kensuke said looking at Shinji. Mika blushed a bright red 'No . . you can't be . . Shinji . .are you? Your way too cute to be him' Mika said looking closely at Shinji. Shinji gave a small laugh but then stopped and blushed a bright red the same colour as Mika. 'Did . . did you just say I'm cute?' Mika covered her mouth with both her hands but managed to mumble 'Excuse me' And quickly ran away. 'Weird girl . . quiet . but . cute and i think she likes you Shinji' Kensuke said nudging Shinji. Shinji's blush had reduced to a slight pink as he ignored Kensuke's nudge and watched Mika from afar talking to Hikari. 'Miss Asuka?' Mika said timidly. 'Yeah what do YOU want?' Asuka said pacing the train station annoyed. 'no . . nothing its nothing' Mika replied. 'Here's her train !' Asuka happily said excitedly. The white train pulled to a stop and only ten people stepped out. A young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a deep pink , green and light pink tank top with blue jeans. The girl brushed the right side of her hair behind her shoulder. 'So...this is Tokyo - 3? Hmm . .' The girl said with a strong German accent.  
  
*Sorry Mathilde about changing your Language and sorry about the next bit ^.^ ;*  
  
'MATHILDE !' Asuka called out. The Blonde girl turned and smiled at Asuka running towards her followed by Mika. 'Asuka, Es ist gewesen, eine lange Zeit hat es nicht?' The girl said. 'ja es hat Mathilde, ich hare Sie verpaßt. . . . Ach dies ist Mika. . spricht sie Deutsch deshalb Rede auf Englisch um ihren ok nicht?' Asuka replied. 'Hello . . Mika how's are you?' The girl said smiling at Mika and continued with 'My name is Mathilde, sorry about my strong accent. I'm not good at your language. Asuka wo ist, daß echt niedlicher Evangelion Pilot Shinji, den Sie sagten, daß Sie mochten?' and Mathilde looked around. Asuka got a little bit annoyed by this comment whatever it was and replied by a loud 'halten Sie den Mund !' A young boy who had just stepped out of the same train stared at the two girls conversing in German with an innocent bystander. He had light brown hair and Grey eyes. His stare of the girls was interrupted by another girl who grabbed his arm she had light pink hair and soft green eyes 'I can't wait till tomorrow Koichi. . .' She smiled and looked up at the boy with sparkling eyes who walked away with the girl grabbing his arm. 


End file.
